Fountain of Youth
Walkthrough Starting the Quest Talk to Sir Q. Lair in the Tunnel Entrance. He says that he, as part of the Royal Guard of Asgarnia, is guarding the only known route to Port Aren, a mysterious city built on Crandor. He says that King Vallance is sick with tuberculosis, and is trying to find remedy in the humid, tropical climate of Crandor. Lair says that his daughter, Kay B. D. Lair, has also contracted cuberkulosis back home in Burthorpe. Lair also states that he cannot go home to Kay, as he cannot leave until King Vallance is cured. When the your character asks to go through, Lair refuses, as he cannot let anyone pass through the tunnel until King Vallance is cured. There is one exception, though. People who have proven themselves as Friends of Asgarnia. When you tell him that you have defeated the Black Knights and thwarted their invasion of Falador, he will let you pass. Port Aren Once you reach Port Aren, which is on the northern side of Crandor, head to the southernmost building, the Royal Retreat. Within, King Vallance lies on his deathbed. Talk to the kind, and he says he is bedridden, and needs to find remedy quickly, or he will die. After you explain Sir Q. Lair's dilemma to King Vallance, he says that there is only one known cure for tuberculosis, water from the Fountain on Youth. He says that no one has ever seen the Fountain; it has been lost since the Third Age. If you take the book off of the bookshelf marked Third Age Legend, and read it, it will give you vital clues to finding the Fountain. The Legend reads: Long ago, before the dawn of current human civilization, two gods ruled the land; one was winged, and favored the colour blue, controlling vast avian armies; the other was a humanoid figure, favoring the colour lavender and having power over an army of magicks. The two gods lived in harmonious peace, the Winged One controlling the West and the Seas, and the Magical One controlling a vast northern empire, with a tremendous city as its capital, lying in the area of the Misthaline city of Avarrocka of this day. The Magical One was a generous but stern ruler, with an army keeping a gentle but firm grip on society. At the center of the Magical One's city was a well whose water could heal and youngen many a warrior to an adolescent age. With this well, the Magical One kept his armies eternally young, and undying. Then, a tragedy occurred within the great city. One of the Magical One's demon generals led a rebellion against the ruler, and hath slain him. This monster, the Wicked One, forced every able body in his newly acquired empire to fight against the Winged One's avian empire. Then, descended from the clouds the brothers of the Wicked One, a humanoid deity, with a silvery beard and a yellow toga, the Selfless One, and a goblinoid figure, wearing a brown garb, the Martial One. The Selfless and Martial Ones sided with the Winged One in a great battle against the Wicked One, which raged on for millennia, until the inevitable had occurred; the Armies of Good penetrated the City of Evil, and seized the Well of Youth. In an act of desperation, the Wicked One slaughtered the avian armies of the Winged One. Those avian warriors who remained were killed by the Winged One himself, who fled the world in search of solace. The Armies of the Martial One forced the Wicked One into pitted battle with his brothers over what is now the Palacia de'Avarrocka. The Martial One calls for reinforcements from his Dorgeshuun, the strong-speared ones, but does not receive his request, and locks them away beneath the current Castla de'Lumba. The Martial Ones armies are nearly destroyed, but at the last possible moment, he flees to the Gods' Realm. The Selfless One eventually defeats the Wicked One, and locks him away somewhere in the Dreamworld. The Empire of Evil is re-instituted with a Kingdom of Good encompassing the world. The Well of Youth was entrusted with two of the demigodic warriors of the Selfless One. They are made the King and Queen of what is now known as the Kingdom of Youth, which lies somewhere in the Bay of Entrana. The Kingdom has been lost for years, and will likely never be found. Okay, so the story wasn't that helpful. But it did say that the Fountain of Youth lies somewhere in the Bay of Entrana, right? Right. Talk to King Vallance and say that you are confused by the story. He says that to find the Kingdom of Youth, you must visit a master of the divine art of peace. This is the Oracle of Healthi, who lives in a dojo that floats above the waves, peacefully. Now, you say to King Vallance that your boat was destroyed during the Dragon Slayer quest. He loans you a boat, the Sarim Flyer. This is where you first get a taste of the new skill, Sailing. This is explained in its respective article. Head to the dock, and pilot your boat to the Dojo. The Oracle is in the centre ring of the two rings. To get across the gap, pull the lever to bring down the bridges from the center ring. Talk to the Oracle. He says that the Kingdom of Youth lies to the northwest, but is hidden beneath a dome that shields it, making it invisible. The Oracle says to get inside, you must dissolve the dome. To do this, you must gather the following ingredients: Limpi Root, Swamp Water, and Teek Leaf. To get the Limpi Root, dig with a spade beneath the Limpi Tree in Falador Park. The gardeners will attack you; kill them. To get Swamp Water, simply enough, fill a phial with Swamp Water at the Spring in Lumbridge Swamp. Finally, Teek Leaf is grown on a bush near the Dark Warriors' Fortress in the Wilderness. Be watchful for revenants! Once you have all three, combine them in the phial and head to Port Sarim, where you must pilot your boat through the treacherous waters to a place called "Nothing Glass" on your map. Once you reach Nothing Glass, use your Dissolver Potion on the Glass, which will melt, revealing the Kingdom of Youth! Sail to its dock, deboard, and head into the castle. Two children and their... children... will be waiting inside. Talk to them, as they are the King and Queen of Youth. They will say they are actually over 10,000 years old, but sustain themselves on Youth Water from the fabled Fountain of Youth. They say that anyone is welcome to collect water from the well, as long as they can reach it. Head out of the castle and to the east, where there is a Dungeon Door waiting for you to enter. The Dungeon of Youth is quite small, only about 150 squares from start to end. But, it is infested with level 72 Black Widow Spiders, and the level 85 Queen Widow guards the exit. Once you defeat her, head out and to the Fountain of Youth. Grab the Golden Bucket next to the well, and collect some water. Quest Complete! Reward * Sailing Skill * 100,000 coins